Boomerang
by SilentShinobis
Summary: Working together with Naruto at the same company was bad enough, but falling in love with him all over again? That was even worse. No matter hard how the Uchiha tries to get rid of his feelings for Naruto, they always seem to come back. AU, yaoi warning. Rating may change. cover image for this fic is by the doujinshi artist 10 Rankai .


Okay so I re-wrote this chapter and such and yeah fun. Sorry we haven't updated or whatever since like the summer of last year! School man is rough times. Enjoy this newly written and slightly changed chapter! Chapter two shall also be completely changed and chapter three will follow!

**warning: yaoi, M for a reason, foul language, bad grammar for now since I'm too lazy to read over it.**

* * *

It has been a long day for Sasuke Uchiha, even though he had only been at work for no more than an hour. He had recently received a respectful position at Konoha Inc., one of the biggest companies in the area. He loved his job so far, he'd admit it, but there was one flaw. One big mouthed, thick headed, blond flaw. That flaw being Naruto Uzumaki, his very own assistant and coffee fetcher. It seemed like every minute that Sasuke would see the blond spikes start to appear above his cubicle followed by his large blue eyes. Not seconds later would it be followed by his stupid snickers and complaints that he was going to get wrinkles from furrowing his brows too much. How Sasuke wish he could take his stapler and shove it so far down the man's throat. He would get the pleasure of a lifetime.  
By the time each man and woman timed out and left the building, Sasuke was mentally smashing his head against the wall in the bathroom. He knew if he unlocked the door and walked out he would run smack dab into you know who. Each coming day was like a nightmare. Each minute was a countdown to when he would screw it all over and jump off the closest bridge. Maybe the Uchiha was overestimating just a bit, but any less and he would be underestimating how annoying Naruto could be.  
Sasuke sighed from inside the stall in which he has locked himself in. Why was he hiding like this? He put the cover down and sat himself down on the toilet, head in his hands. Was the Uchiha really this pathetic? Most certainly not! The raven stood up and fixed his suit walking out of the bathroom. If he ran into that moron he'll just tell him like it is! You're annoying, I'm leaving and don't you dare follow me. Just like that, should be easy for him since he hates Naruto so much. However, sadly, it wasn't. Back in the ninth and tenth grade, Naruto and Sasuke were in a relationship, or so that's what Naruto called it. All it really was, was relieving each other when one of them needed attention, just playing around. Neither of them had their eyes on a girl at the time, and as far as Sasuke was concerned he didn't want some pesky broad stuck to his side. All they did was complain about how they needed to lose weight or constantly ask 'do I look okay?'. Sasuke scowled, annoying, just like that moron...  
However, as he walked down the hallway to the lobby, he didn't see a single soul. Sasuke, being paranoid about meeting up with the moron, even looked in the dark corners. He hid a grin under the ever present "Uchiha" face, an emotionless mask, just in case he was wrong. He didn't have to put up with that idiot tonight! He walked out of the building in a way some people may call happily, others might call it a little...strange, especially for the Uchiha. As he began to walk toward his car, a black Ferrari, he heard a muffled sound from some bushes a few feet away. This caused Sasuke to raise an eyebrow and and begin to walk over against the mental voice in his head yelling at him to get home. As he got to the bushes, the muffled sound got louder and seemed to be filled with...pain? He began to push them apart, wincing as thorns cut into his pale fingers, and was shocked at the sight before him.

"Uzumaki?"  
There, sitting in the bush, was the idiot who he had been trying to avoid. On his head, Sasuke noticed, was a large gash that was bleeding quite a bit. Stepping into the space, Sasuke looked at Naruto, taking in the rest of his disheveled appearance. His bright, sunshine hair was matted in dirt and a bit of blood from the gash. The orange tie the blonde insisted on wearing was undone and loosely hung around his neck. He was covered in bruises, a few scratches and the suitcase he carried to work was gone.  
"Bastard? That you?" Naruto asked. The nickname made Sasuke's eyebrow twitch.  
"Yes, idiot, it is. Mind telling me why you're in a bush with a long gash across your forehead?" Sasuke asked, smirking when Naruto went from curious to annoyed. He watched as Naruto tried getting up with amusement, since the idiot fell right back on his ass seconds later. After a few minutes, he decided to finally help him up, despite being yelled at. Once he had Naruto on his feet, he waited for an answer to his question.

"Well, when I walked out earlier, some guy grabbed my suitcase. When I tried to pull it from his grasp, he whacked me in the head with something." Naruto began to explain, not looking at Sasuke, thus, missing the flash of surprise that passed through his eyes. "I guess when I fell into the bush, dazed, he decided to kick me a few times and run for it." With that, Naruto walked by, beginning to head out of the parking lot to the sidewalk. Sasuke didn't miss the slight sway in his step, and sighed, beginning to follow him.

"Idiot, stop, you'll pass out on the sidewalk if you walk with that head wound." he stated, trying not to sound concerned. While, yes, he did feel somewhat concern for the moron, he didn't want to show it. He would probably annoy him for days about it, and probably use that to make his fangirls even worse.

"Then what do you expect me to do? I have to walk to a bus station if I want to get home, since my car is in the shop." Naruto stated, trying to seem stable. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was about to do. He was going to regret this, he knew it.

"You can come to my house," he said calmly, seeing his co-worker look shocked," i'll take a look at your head wound and your other cuts. If you feel well enough, I'll drive you back to your apartment." Yep, the minute he finished, he had a small amount of regret appear. Not giving Naruto enough time to reply or even get the idea through his thick skull, he began dragging him to his car. Pushing Naruto into his Ferrari, he slammed the door behind him and got in himself, starting it and driving out of the parking lot, with one thought running through his mind, "Why am I doing this?"

"You're as rough as always." Naruto said rubbing his wrists. "I never even got a chance to respond! I'm kind of tired from work you know, going to my own house would be nice." He

looked over at the raven and pouted. "Are you even listening?"  
"Yes, Naruto, I'm listening. I just don't understand why you're turning down my offer to completely waste my time and help you out." Sasuke twitched and started his car. Why do I get all these stupid ideas? "If I were you I would take advantage of this." He looked over at Naruto to see him still pouting with his arms crossed. "What the hell is wrong with you anyways?"  
"You didn't apologize yet." He stared at the man with a look of disbelief. He expected the Uchiha to apologize? Sasuke didn't even have the slightest clue what he did.  
"Why do I have to apologize? I didn't even do anything to you. If anything I'm helping you out."  
"Well you would know if you were listening to me, which I guess you weren't!" The blonde turned away from him in his seat and looked out the window. He wasn't mad, he knew Sasuke wasn't listening. However, it would be nice if the man did pay at least a little attention to him. Being ignored or pushed away most of the day isn't exactly the best feeling in the world.  
"This is ridiculous." Sasuke yawned and ran a hand through his hair and made a turn down the street he lived on. "I'm sorry alright?"  
"Say it like you mean it!" Naruto grinned over at him and the joy of seeing him snap. "You get so worked up. Want me to wash you while you take a hot bath?"  
Sasuke screwed up his face. "No! I'm just fine. I didn't think you were into that kind of thing."  
The man blinked. "Thing? I always thought good friends helped each other like that..."  
Sasuke got out of the car and fumbled while trying to shove the key into the lock. "Who even said we were friends? You're getting ahead of yourself Naruto, don't be assuming such things." With a hard push Sasuke got his door open and took in a breath. Home. Too bad he couldn't relax yet. With a sigh he turned around and helped Naruto to the bathroom where he kept his first aid. "Sit there." He gestured to the toilet with a soft pink cover on the top.  
Naruto snorted and made a face. "Gee Sasuke, didn't think you were this much into your feminine side." He looked around the bathroom and saw that most of the things in it were pink. Pink blinds over the window, pink soap, pink paint on the walls. "I'm just gonna jump at this and say you really like pink?"  
Sasuke growled and turned back at him from the cupboard. "Shut up, idiot! It was like this when I rented out the place and I'm not wasting money on changing it!" He turned back and continued looking for the bandages, trying to ignore the flustered look on his face.  
The blond made another face and laughed. "Sure, Sasuke, sure. Don't worry man, I'll keep this little pink fetish of yours our secret."  
"You are seriously pushing it brat." Finally having the bandages in hand he stood back up and cleaned his gash. "He hit you hard, huh?"  
"Nothing I can't take!"  
Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, clearly. That's why I found you nearly passed out in a bush." After finishing he put everything back in its proper place. "Feeling okay now? You can lay on the couch for a bit if you're still dazed."  
"Naw, I'm okay. Sasuke?"  
He turned and looked at the blond raising a brow. "What?"

"Thanks." He said pointing to the bandages and giving Sasuke a cheeky grin before getting up and stretching. "I appreciate it, honestly."

"Don't mention it, really." With a roll of his eyes he walked out of the bathroom and shrugged out of his suit coat and put some water on to boil. "Do you want some-" There was a loud thunk and a mumbled 'ouch' that came from the living room. "What the hell are you doing Naruto!" Sasuke looked in the living room to find Naruto on the floor in a disheveled heap and facepalmed.

"The couch rejected me." Naruto grumbled while rubbing his bandaged head.

"I don't think the couch has feelings, Naruto." Sasuke pointed out and helped the man up. "Anyways do you want some tea? It's Oolong." Sasuke asked, trotting back to the kitchen as he heard the pot whistle.

"Sure." He plopped up onto the couch and turned on the news. "Hey Sasuke you're on the T.V.!"

"Why the hell am I on the television?" Sasuke asked in question as he walked in looking at the screen and handing Naruto his tea. Naruto only grinned and snickered.

"Someone called the cops on you 'cause they saw you put me in your car." The raven merely blinked. This had to be a joke. "Isn't that hilarious! Ouch, Sasuke stop hitting me!"

"How is that hilarious, Naruto? The fucking cops are looking for me!" He cursed. "This is all your fault. Why did you have to get beat up anyways." He mumbled sitting down next to him.

"It's not like I tried to get beat up Sasuke bastard." Naruto retorted and put on a pout. "The prick came outta no where, like BAM, and then next thing I know i'm on the ground!" He added the extra arm flailing and sounds for effect but Sasuke only gave an eye twitch.

"Cut it out you moron." He sighed. "With those cops out, you'll have to stay here for the night. Don't want to risk it."

"If you say so. Oh! Do I get to sleep with you?" He said in a suggestive tone getting in Sasuke's face and wiggling his brows.

"Go die." With a shove of Naruto's face into the side of the couch he rose and went to get a shower.

"That moron" sasuke said with a sigh and closing the bathroom door. Hopefully a nice hot shower would relieve him of the stress. Within seconds Sasuke was stripped of his sweaty work suit and under the hot water.

He wondered if Naruto ever dwelled on their high school years. Sasuke found he was thinking about them way more than he should. He also wondered if Naruto still had those feelings for him. He wouldn't doubt it, Naruto was always making passes at work or suggesting things that Sasuke didn't even want to repeat in his head. Creep prick. Yet, he thought, he did nor said nothing about it.

The Raven shook these thoughts away. What was he doing thinking such things? The past was the past, and Sasuke had accepted that long ago. Though the man couldn't help it. He'd never admit it out loud but he did feel something for Naruto. Maybe it wasn't romantic feelings, but it was definitely something. Something that Sasuke didn't feel towards most people because he hated pretty much every being that walked.

Speaking of Naruto, he just happened to be pressed up against the wall by the bathroom door.

"heheh, I'm gonna scare the shit out of that bastard." Slowly, he opened the door just a crack, blow horn in hand. About to blow it and scare the absolute shit out of his senior, Sasuke stepped out of the shower. Taking a step back, Naruto gaped. It had been several years since Naruto had seen Sasuke's body, and he'd have to admit that Sasuke grew very nicely. In plain words, Sasuke was pretty hot to Naruto right now. What appealed to him most would easily have to be his pale skin. The man thought it was beautiful and looked soft to the touch. Hold yourself back naruto, he thought. If he got caught right now he'd be kissing life good-bye for sure. However, he couldn't ignore the heat rushing to his crotch.

"Naruto..." Sasuke was giving him a raised brow. "What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

Oh wow horrible ending with a kinda not really cliff hanger. Hope you liked this change!

~SilentShinobis


End file.
